


Iceberg, Right Ahead!

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Titanic hit an iceberg, it went down ... hard!  Someone else wants to go down ... hard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iceberg, Right Ahead!

**Title**: Iceberg, Right Ahead!  
**Author**: Sev1970[](http://sev1970.insanejournal.com/profile)  
**Pairing**: Harry/Severus  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings**: DH spoilers and ship smut, and perhaps a bit cracky – just read, and you'll see.  
**Date**: September 26, 2007  
**Words**: 584  
**Disclaimer**: I am sorry to JK Rowling for this, but it was too good to pass up! No ill-intent is meant -- I am a huge Titanic fanatic and would never do anything to disparage the memory of anyone who died when she went down.

~*~

It had been a strange last ten years: Severus in hiding, biding his time until he heard that certain people were dead.

Now, back in the land of the living, recent recipient of a new award that only he and Harry possessed—Order of the Phoenix, First Degree—Severus Snape was enjoying life. He no longer taught at Hogwarts, instead, he and Harry ran 'The DA' in Hogsmeade—they taught defence to ages six and older—the magic for the younger ones was little more than mental exercises.

Today was his and Harry's six-month anniversary, and Severus had bought Harry the perfect gift. Seeing the look on that handsomely aging face (thank goodness Harry no longer looked like a boy, although he wasn't far from it) was what kept Severus in a somewhat good mood as the seven year olds kept riding their toy broomsticks around the room.

 

Harry was the disciplinarian with the younger students—give Severus a group of eleven-year-olds and he could scare the magic out of the lot, but put him in the same room with one seven-year-old and he was reduced to a push over, which of course, Severus denied, but Harry had the proof on film thanks to Dennis Creevey.

"Ms Weasley, please to be lowering your broomstick; your mum will be here any second and you know that she would frown upon your antics." Those sweet little blue eyes looking at Severus almost caused him trouble, but he forced himself to look displeased for a few more seconds, and that was all it took for Annie to dismount her broom. Severus smiled, pleased with himself—he'd have to be sure and tell Harry.

~*~

"How were lessons?"

Severus had to force himself to answer. Harry's kisses were distracting him as they were getting lower. Soon those soft supple lips would be wrapped around his cock. At that thought, said cock reacted.

"They were good. Oh, and I even managed to make Annie listen to what I said today," Severus finished, proud of himself, sure that Harry would feel the same.

"Did you now? Well, being as today is our anniversary, I already have a present for you, but you deserve something extra—it's not every day that the man who can inflict terror on an eleven-year-old, yet who cringes when he has to discipline a six-year-old, manages to overcome his shortcomings. I'm proud of you, and I think I have the perfect thing for you. As you know, today I attended this exhibition they were having about the Titanic and it got me to thinking about you and me."

Severus was watching Harry's face aptly, and those cheeks were becoming flushed. Severus was intrigued.

"Remember last week when you said you felt like you were sinking when you were in me?"

Oh yes, Severus did remember that. He nodded, his heart speeding up, his blood going down.

"The Titanic sank."

"It did?" Severus said as he winked.

"Shut up."

Severus grinned.  "Go on."

"What if I act like I am the iceberg and you are the Titanic. See? You have to run into me and then go down and down and down until you hit the bottom."

Severus liked this idea; he liked it very much.

"We can do that."

And so they did.


End file.
